Chronique de Silverymoon
by Akeri la malicieuse
Summary: Akeri, Prêtresse Céleste de Corellon, se retrouve envoyer sur Toril par des forces démoniaques.  Elle y rejoindra Veldrin, Championne  d'Eelistrae.  Ensemble elles devront vaincre les forces démoniaques qui menace encore Toril. Baser sur une session de D
1. Prologue

**Disclamer**

Le monde de Faerûn ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient aux auteurs des Romans « Les royaumes oubliés. De même que tous les héros qui seront nommé comme parti intégrante du monde, où rencontré au cours des différent chapitre. Par contre, les personnages et l'histoires de cette fiction appartiennent a moi-même, ma sœur et à notre ami Micronix. Cette histoire est inspiré par une parti de Donjon et Dragon. Micronix en est le maître de jeu et ma sœur (Veldrin), deux amis Rozen et Uthar ainsi que moi-même Akeri.

Je vais essayer d'écrire les chapitre au fur et a mesure que nous jouerons la partie. Présentent on été jouer, le prologue, le chapitre 1 et le début du chapitre 2. Chaque partit devrait représenté environs un chapitre. Si vous avez des idées pour la suites de l'histoire ne vous gêner pas. Cela peut toujours nous êtres très utile pour solutionner des problèmes que rencontreront nos personnages au fils des parties.

Je vais essayer de mettre le chapitre 1 en début de semaine et le chapitre deux devrais être en ligne d'ici deux semaines.

Bonne lecture

Akeri

**Prologue**

Un cavalier seul voyageait sur la route. Sans presse, mais sans lenteur non plus. Ses cheveux dorés volaient librement derrière elle, laissant visible ses oreilles pointues. L'elfe semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle n'était pas d'une grande beauté, mais quelque chose en elle semblait différente. Il émanait de cet elfe une once de céleste et ses yeux bleu pailleté d'or reflétait une immense sagesse.

Perdu dans ses pensée elle se remémora tout le chemin qui l'avait mener à ce moment. Tant de chose était arrivé depuis qu'elle avait quitté le pays des elfes quelque milles ans plus tôt. Sa famille avait été banni et dépossédé de ses titres de noblesse. Elle avait combattu des hordes de démons. Voyagé a travers le temps, et elle travaillait pour une société secret guider par un livre prophétique.

L'elfe frotta son ventre avec un sourire nostalgique. Son fils céleste grandissait en force et en beauté. Elle était triste de ne pouvoir participer a cela, mais elle avait fait son choix. Elle avait accepté d'enfanter cet enfant pour sauver une race de Célestials. Depuis, elle avait visité trois fois les plans célestes.

La dernière fois remontait a peu. Elle avait dut aller combattre au coté de son ami Éricàlié pour défendre le paradis contre une horde de diable et de démon.

Elle sourit. Il avait gagné. Cela avait été difficile, mais au coté des Céleste il avait repoussé les démons.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le ciel c'était soudain assombri. Par contre, l'énergie démoniaque la sortit de sa torpeur. Devant elle se tenait un être qui irradiait le mal. Sa présence était oppressante pour la prêtresse si imbibée d'énergie céleste. L'elfe voulut sortir son épée et faire face à cet ennemi, mais d'un geste de la main du malin et tout autour d'elle disparut…


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour a tous, voici donc le premier chapitre de cette saga de quatre joueurs dans le merveilleux monde des Royaume Oublier.

Je répète que le monde ne m'appartient pas, et seulement une partit de l'historie ici décrite. Micronix est notre maître de jeu et je ne suis que l'un des 4 joueurs. Ma sœur jumelle est Veldrin. Le premier chapitre ne parle que de nos deux personnages car mes deux amis garçon ne se sont joint a nous que lors de la deuxième partit qui regroupera la moitié du chapitre 2 ainsi que le 3e et peu être quatrième chapitre.

Pour que cela soit plus simple de reconnaître les races, je fournirai un lexique des symboles au début de chaque chapitre.

Le commun est l'écriture normale. « … »

L'elfique sera représenté par des +. «+ … +»

L'undercommun (drow), sera représenté par « //… // »

Considéré aussi que toute les conversation entre les elfes se font en Elfique…

**Chapire 1**

Le jour se levait sur Faerûn. Une cavalière voyageuse commença a monter son campement. Ses oreilles pointues et son teint pâle l'identifiaient comme une elfe de lune. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'argent et d'étranges yeux d'un bleu-gris un peu trop pâle pour sa race.

Alors que le soleil faisait son apparition à l'horizon l'elfe de lune s'engagea dans sa tente aux tissus épais. À l'intérieur aucune lumière, elle soupira d'aise et se mit en rêverie. Elle revivait l'un des souvenir d'un rituel de danse au clair de lune quand une grande drow d'une incroyable beauté, et qui ne faisait pas partit de se souvenir pénétra au milieu du cercle de danse.

Veldrin regarda autour d'elle pour remarquer qu'elle était maintenant seule avec l'elfe noire. Elle comprit alors qu'elle était en présence de la Vierge Chasseresse. Eelistrae se tenait devant elle. Elle mit un genou par terre et une voix douce et chaleureuse s'éleva.

«// Enfant béni de la nuit, j'ai une mission pour toi. Près de Silverymoon se trouvent les ruines d'un ancien temple que l'on appelait la porte des plans. Sais tu de quoi je parle //»

Veldrin acquiesça, incapable de parler tant elle était impressionnée par l'apparition.

«// Bien, alors je veux que tu t'y rende. Tu sauras quoi faire une fois rendu là-bas. Prend garde à toi Championne. //»

Et l'elfe sortit de sa rêverie. Pendant quatre heures elle pria pour remercier sa déesse de sa confiance. Alors reposé et motivé, elle se vêtit d'une cape à grand capuchon et plia bagage.

N'étant pas très loin de Silverymoon, il ne lui fallu que trois jour pour rallier les ruine de la porte des plans. Arrivé à destination elle se mit a explorer les lieux à la recherche d'un indice qui aurait put lui dire la suite. Elle remarqua alors des glyphes d'une grande puissance autour de la porte. Au moment où elle posa les yeux sur eux, ils se mirent à luire. L'espace dans la porte se mit à briller, elle n'eu que le temps de jeter un petit sortilège…

Quand la lumière s'éteignît, se tenait devant elle une grande elfe du soleil aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux bleu. Cette dernière était à cheval et semblait prête a l'attaquer de son épée. Elle portait une armure d'une incroyable beauté au accent typiquement elfique que la barde reconnu comme étant une relique de Corellon. Elle en arborait d'ailleurs le symbole de prêtrise. Clignant des yeux, elle suspendit son geste et son regard s'emplit de confusion.

Elle mit pied a terre et se dirigea vers Veldrin en regardant autour d'elle avec incompréhension.

« Bonjour, où suis-je ? Quand suis-je ? »

L'elfe aux yeux pâle sourit.

« Bienvenue dame elfe, vous êtes près de la ville de Silverymoon. »

La prêtresse sembla encore plus confuse. Néanmoins, elle avait voyagé et connaissait beaucoup de plan. Peut-être l'avait-on transporté dans un autre plan primaire.

« Je ne connais aucun Silverymoon. Sur quel plan suis-je ? »

La barde avisa l'air « céleste » de la prêtresse devant elle et commença à entrevoir ce qui était arrivé.

« Vous êtes maintenant dans le monde de Toril, sur le continent de Faerûn. »

La prêtresse tendit la main.

« Je suis Akeri Rualuavain, prêtresse de Corellon. »

La barde lui serra la main en souriant.

« Je suis Veldrin Laftria et au nom D'Eelistrae, je vous souhaite la bienvenue en notre monde. »

Akeri lui sourit, heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider a appréhender se monde nouveau. Néanmoins, son expérience lui souffla de rester méfiante. Veldrin portait à son coup un collier avec le symbole de la vierge chasseresse, mais Akeri ne la connaissait pas encore.

« Et que faisiez vous ici ? »

L'elfe de lune lui sourit. Cette prêtresse semblait être quelqu'un d'important, mais si méfiante.

« Eelistrae m'a envoyer à vous. Elle m'a demandé de vous accueillir. »

Akeri ne savait trop que faire de ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi l'avait-on envoyé ici ? Pour l'écarter de son monde ? Sans doute pas puisque d'un coup de sifflet elle pouvait demande de l'aide à Éric. Étais-ce pour jouer avec elle ? Où bien un dieu avait-il décidé de l'y envoyer ? Elle ne pouvait trouver les réponses à ses questions toute seule.

« Pouvez-vous me conduire au temple de Corellon le plus proche s'il vous plait ? Les miens pourront sans doute m'aider à éclaircir le pourquoi de ma venue ici. »

Veldrin lui désigna une route un peu plus loin.

« Cette route conduit à Silverymoon, où se trouve un temple de votre Dieu. Il me fera plaisir de vous y conduire. »

Akeri se remit en selle et avisant que sa nouvelle compagne ne semblait pas possédé de monture, lui offrit une place sur sa selle. Il faisait nuit, mais Akeri avait hâte de parler avec des prêtres d'ici. En sortant du temple, les deux elfes purent ressentir une présence démonique très forte. À l'aide d'un sort Akeri tenta de détecter une source particulière du mal, mais il semblait venir de partout. Il suintait par la terre et emplissait tout.

C'est comme si un démon tentait de fusionner son plan avec le leur, Pensa la prêtresse. C'est dangereux. Très dangereux. La présence du mal était pressante. Et le démon capable de faire pareille chose devait être immencément puissant. Sans doute un début de réponse à sa présence en ce monde.

Elle se tourna vers sa compagne et fut un peu rassuré sur elle. Elle ne luisait pas d'une aura maléfique.

« Sentez-vous ce que je ressent ? »

« Oui, le mal semble hanter cet endroit. »

« C'est pire que cela. Un démon tente de fusionner son plan d'existence avec le vôtre. »

Soudain, elle réalisa toute l'étrangeté de sa compagne. Elle n'avait pas fait de lien avant, trop confuse de son arrivé et de ce qui lui était arriver. Elle n'avait encore jamais entendu parler d'elfe blanc vénérant Eelistrae. Quelque drow ayant des tendances bonnes. De plus les yeux et les cheveux de l'elfe détonaient. Elle se rendit alors compte d'un léger miroitement autour de Veldrin. Elle se cachait derrière un déguisement magique ! Ce qui expliquerait bien des choses.

« Pourquoi vous cacher vous derrière un déguisement magique ? »

Sa compagne soupira. Elle avait été percé a jour très rapidement.

« Pourquoi poser une question dont vous connaissez déjà la réponse. »

Redevenu méfiante, Akeri sortit son épée et en toucha sa compagne du plat de la lame. Aucune réaction sinon de la colère.

Veldrin en avait assez des gens qui l'attaquait sans la connaître. Elle avait accueillis et même proposer son aide et on la prenait déjà pour un monstre.

« Pourquoi cette agressivité Dame Rualuavain. Je ne vous ai rien fait. »

Akeri rangea son épée. Le visage fermé, et songeur.

« Vous n'irradiez pas le mal et mon épée ne semble pas vous faire mal. Pourtant vous êtes une drow » le dernier mot avait été craché avec dégoût.

« Je suis une drow lavé par la Vierge. Je vis a la surface avec d'autre drow qui ne sont pas ou plus maudit. » Répondit-elle avec colère et indignation.

Akeri avait vaguement entendu parler que cela était possible.

« Eelistrae vous a laver de la malédiction. »

La drow acquiesça.

« Comment avez-vous devinez ? »

Akeri eu un sourire d'excuse

« Je reste une prêtresse, je sait beaucoup de chose. »

Elle enchaîna.

« Par contre, chez moi il n'existe aucun drow n'ayant jamais été maudit. Où en tout cas, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler à ce jour. Votre monde est étrange. Et vous l'êtes aussi. Je n'aurais jamais cru voyager un jour avec quelqu'un comme vous.+»

Une voix d'homme se fit alors entendre venant de la forêt tout proche.

« Il ne faut pas juger les gens a ce qu'il ont l'air c'est souvent une grave erreur. La race n'est pas juge de la valeur d'une personne. »

Intrigué et méfiante, les deux compagnes bifurquèrent en direction de la voix. Arrivé sur place elle rencontrèrent un vieil humain.

« Bonjour » la salua la prêtresse.

Il inclina la tête en signe de salutation.

« Vous ne devriez pas juger les gens si promptement petite elfe. »

Akeri lui tendit la main

« Je suis Akeri Rualuavain, prêtresse de… »

« Corellon, c'est évident jeune dame. Je suis Azecar. »

Il lui serra la main. Akeri et Veldrin n'aimait pas trop cet homme. Il était étrange. Akeri devint méfiante.

« Que faite-vous par ici ? »

« Je me promènent. Je vais vers Silverymoon. »

« Désirer vous faire un bout de chemin avec nous ? » lui proposa la barde.

« Non merci, j'ai d'autre chose à faire avant de m'y rendre. »

La curiosité d'Akeri était piquée. Elle n'avait détecté en lui aucun mal. Son sort étant toujours actif, elle aurait su si il y avait en lui le malin. De plus, il semblait émaner de lui une puissante aura céleste.

« Nous pourrions vous emmener a cheval c'est beaucoup plus rapide. »

Le mage sourit, énigmatique.

« C'est bien trop primitif. »

Akeri laissa échapper « Oh un mage »

Azecar se retourna et lui sourit. « Ne juger par les gens trop vite. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait pensé que je suis un mage hum ? »

Akeri ne se laissa pas démonter. Ce n'est pas un petit humain qui lui en ferait voir.

« Vous avez parler des chevaux comme étant un moyen de transport primitif »

Le « mage » éclata de rire.

« Sa ne fait pas nécessairement de moi un mage. Apprenez a mieux discernez les gens petite prêtresse. Vous juger trop rapidement. »

Akeri ne se démonta pas. Il semblait être puissant, il pourrait sans doute l'aider a retourner chez elle.

« Je ne viens pas de ce plan. Vous semblez être quelqu'un de puissant et semblez aussi connaître beaucoup de chose. Pourriez vous m'aidez a trouver un moyen de rentré chez moi ? »

« Je sait seulement qu'il vous faudra un artefact puissant ainsi que l'aide de magicien puissant. Peu être le Sage de Valombre ou quelque mage de sa trempe. Par contre ils ne sont pas faciles d'accès. À vous de vous débrouiller. »

Et soudain il avait disparut. Laissant derrière lui un médaillon. Akeri incanta un sort de détection de la magie et il irradia la magie divine de protection.

Akeri se retourna vers sa compagne confuse.

«+ Les gens font souvent sa chez vous ? Il n'a même pas incanter ? Étais-ce un être céleste ? »

L'elfe noire eu un haussement d'épaule. Il était étrange de parler de son monde de cette façon. Elle y avait toujours vécu et avait de la difficulté à concevoir qu'il put en être autrement pour quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je ne sait pas pour d'où tu viens, mais ici, la magie est parti intégrante de notre vie de tous les jours. Et les Dieux sont très près des mortels. Il y a quelque année, ils ont foulé Toril sous forme d'avatar. Chasser du panthéon. »

Akeri mémorisa l'information. Se monde était a la fois semble et très différent du siens.

« Chez moi aussi la magie est très présentes dans le monde. Elle fait partit de la vie de tous les jours, mais les Dieux sont plus lointain, il n'interfèrent pas directement avec les mortels. Mais nous avons eu nous aussi nos temps troubler. C'est d'ailleurs j'imagine l'une des raison de mon exil ici. J'ai combattu des hordes de démon commander par des Diables. Pendant plusieurs année, une guerre a fait rage entre les force Céleste et Démoniaque. Les dieux maléfiques étaient derrière tous cela. Nous avons vaincu, mais les démons et surtout les diables m'en veulent beaucoup. Je pense, à la lumière de ce que tu me dis que nous avons rencontré un Celestial. »

Akeri revint vers Amahuaruil et se remit en selle. Sa nouvelle compagne prit a nouveau place derrière elle. Et toute deux reprirent la direction de Silverymoon. Perdu dans leur pensée, le premier jour se fit en silence. Beaucoup d'informations à assimilé en peu de temps. Pour l'une comme l'autre c'était une situation des plus étranges. Elles montèrent le campement au lever du jour. Akeri en profita pour remplir son journal de tous ce qu'elle avait vu et découvert dans cette journée.

Le lendemain par contre fut un peu plus bavard. Akeri voulait en apprendre plus sur le monde où elle avait atterrit. Autant en savoir le plus possible pour découvrir un moyen de repartir chez elles, mais surtout entre temps s'adapter au mieux et aider le plus possible.

« Parlez-moi de votre monde s'il vous plait Dame Laftria. »

« Et bien… que veut tu savoir ? »

Akeri la regarda un peu perplexe. Comment pouvait-elle choisir un sujet en particulier, elle ne connaissait absolument rien de ce monde.

« Tout »

L'elfe noir prit quelque instant de réflexion.

« Et bien premièrement, notre monde est plutôt vaste. Nous sommes présentement sur le continent de Toril. Nous nous remettons a peine d'un temps troublé où les dieux avait fouler le plan matériel. Ensuite, et bien sache que les héros pullulent dans notre monde. Beaucoup servent la magie ou un Dieu. Par exemple la ville de Silverymoon est dirigée par Alustriel Maindargent. L'une des sept sœur Élue de Mystra. Notre continent est un endroit dangereux peuplé aussi de gens sans scrupule près a défié ses Héros. »

La barde se fit un plaisir de régaler sa compagne de voyage de chant et d'histoire de la région. Akeri prit sa lyre et apprit des air de chez elles à la drow. Et la drow apprit des airs de Toril à la prêtresse. Le voyage se passa agréablement bien, malgré l'ombre du mal qui semblait planer au dessus des deux elfes. Le matin du troisième jours, alors qu'elle arrivait en vu de la ville, Akeri fit la rencontre d'un groupe de réfugier. Il était très mal en point. Composer uniquement de femme et d'enfant. Les seuls hommes étaient les soldat ou guerrier qui semblait protéger et accompagner le groupe d'habitants. Curieuse et avenante, la prêtresse alla à leur rencontre.

« Holà braves gens ! »

Les soldats s'arrêtèrent, ayant l'air de se demander pourquoi une elfe les interpellait.

« Puis-je vous offrir mon aide ? »

Personne n'y vit d'inconvénient. Akeri leur sourit avec gentillesse. Bien qu'elfe, elle ne dédaignait pas aider les innocents et les gens dans le besoin. Elle avait été bannis par ses semblables pour un bien que son frère avait fait durant une guerre, mais que les elfes n'avaient pas apprécié. Elle avait alors compris que malgré leur différence certain être des autres races méritait respect et assistance. Elle ferma les yeux et plongea avec délice dans la connexion qui la reliait à Correllon.

«+ Correllon, que ta grâce m'accorde le pouvoir d'aider ses innocents en détresse. Que ton énergie divine apporte guérison et lumière en ses temps si noirs. +»

Murmurant une prière, elle ressentit l'énergie curative se former dans une belle boule de lumière céleste. Elle commença alors à guérir les enfants. La boule d'énergie positive se déplaçant suivant ses désirs, elle avait tous loisir de poser des questions. Elle se renseigna sur leur sort auprès de l'une des mères.

« Brave humaine, que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Bien que semblant surprise par le comportement de l'elfe, elle lui répondit avec franchise. La peur transparaissait dans sa voix.

« Notre… notre village a été attaquer par des démons. Ils ont massacré tous les hommes. Ils sont tous mort. Mon mari et mon fils aîné sont du nombre. Nous n'avons rien put faire. Il était trop fort. C'était une véritable boucherie. Ils ont aussi, comme vous pouvez le voir, fait grand mal aux femmes et aux enfants. Je ne sait pourquoi ils nous ont laisser en vie. Nous avons été secourus par ses guerriers des autres villages. »

Akeri venait de terminer de guérir les plus jeunes. Elle incanta une nouvelle boule d'énergie curative pour s'occuper des adultes. Elle en profita pour continuer la discutions.

« Et avez vous une idée de ce à quoi il ressemblait. »

La femme ne sembla pas vraiment comprendre la question. Elle répondit simplement.

« Bien, a des démons. »

Akeri n'insistât pas. Ils avaient vécu de terribles épreuves. Et d'un certain sens, elle se sentait en partit responsable de ce qui semblait arriver dans ce monde. De toute façon, c'était son travail de débarrasser les gens des forces du mal pour qu'il puisse vivre en paix. Se ne seraient pas ses premiers démons. Elle repensa à toutes les aventures qu'elle avait vécues avec ses amis. Les deux paladins, mort tous les deux désormais. Ensuite le druide et son amis le rôdeur, l'ensorceleuse demi elfe, le mage humain. Elle était seule maintenant, mais assez forte pour continuer ce pour quoi elle avait dédié sa vie.

« Indiquez moi le chemin de votre village et je vous jure que j'occirai le démon et toute autre force du mal qui peut encore s'y trouver. Ils paieront très chère ce qu'ils ont fait subir au gens de votre village. »

L'humaine ne s'en fit pas prier. Elle indiqua la bonne route a suivre pour se rendre a leur village. Très heureuse de l'aide reçu. Les guerriers aussi la remercièrent. Akeri offrit ensuite de poursuivre le chemin avec eux. Il pourrait alors lui raconter en détail toute l'attaque. Cela l'aiderais grandement pour se débarrasser de ce qui les avait attaquer. Les humains semblèrent heureux de l'aubaine. Akeri revint donc vers le campement où Veldrin semblait sortir de sa rêverie.

« Plie tes bagage, je pense que nous pourrions trouver un début de piste sur ce qui ce passe par ici. Les gens que tu voit en bas ont subit une attaque de démons et je voudrais les escorter jusqu'à la ville pour en savoir plus. »

« Bien. Je te rejoins en bas. »

Soudain dans la tête de la barde la voix d'Eelistrae la mit en garde. Quelque instant plus tard, un cri se fit entendre de la caravane. Akeri sauta sur sa jument elfique, mais elle arriva trop tard. Les humains ainsi que leur chevaux était tous morts. Akeri se pencha vers eux, cherchant vainement des signes de vies. C'est alors que la drow lui fit la remarque que tous étaient morts, y comprit la végétation et les insectes. Seul un être très puissant aurait put faire une tel chose.

Akeri entassa tous les corps un peu plus loin de la route. Elle était prêtresse des elfes, mais ses pauvres humain méritait au moins un bûcher funéraires. D'autre elfe ne s'en serait même pas soucier, mais elle avait apprit a respecter toute les races et coutumes. Ses humains étaient bon et sans réelle défense. Il ne méritait pas mort aussi atroces. Après une heure de labeur pour les entasser et ramasser de quoi les enflammer, Akeri mit le feu au bûcher et récitât une prière universelle pour les morts. Elle espérait que cette dernière fonctionnerait aussi dans leur monde. Elle entendit alors un rire démoniaque résonner dans sa tête. Ce rire lui donna la nausée et lui chavira le cœur. Elle se sentit faiblir et ses genoux se dérobèrent sous elle.

« Est-ce que sa va Akeri ? »

Trop orgueilleuse pour se laisser aller, la prêtresse se releva. Elle ne pouvait se permettre la moindre faiblesse. Surtout ici qu'elle ne connaissait rien.

« On repart. Il faut que en avertir les autorités et mon temple le plus vite possible. »

La jeune drow ne se fit pas prier, car la même pensée l'avait traversé. La dame de Silverymoon devait être avertit de ce qui c'était passé. Elle enfourchèrent leur monture et partirent au gallot. Cela ne leur prit qu'une demi-journée pour arriver à destination. Elles furent accueillit à l'entrée par un garde qui leur souhaita la bienvenue.

Veldrin prit la parole.

« Savez-vous si la Dame est en ville ? »

Le garde eu un signe de négation.

« Elle est partit pour affaire urgente. »

Cela ne semblait nullement l'émouvoir et Akeri se dit que cela devait sans doute arrivé souvent. Akeri se pencha vers le garde et lui demanda la direction du temple de Corellon, mais avant qu'il ne réponde, la drow lui coupa la parole d'un ton impatient.

« Vient je t'ai dit que je te l'indiquerais. »

Akeri eu un sourire d'excuse vers le garde et suivis sa compagne de voyage. La barde la conduit rapidement au temple. C'était un temple de marbre blanc et d'argent. Richement décoré et très vaste, la ville devait donc regorger d'elfe. De grand jardin l'entourais.

« Voici le temple de Corellon. C'est le plus vaste et le plus beau de la région. D'ailleurs, l'un des seuls de la régions. Il y a peu d'autre ville par ici. Moi je serai à l'auberge le Paon Magnifique. Ne me dérange pas pour les huit prochaines heures. Je vais tenter d'identifier quelque objet. »

La prêtresse aquiessa et entra dans le temple, pendant que sa compagne se dirigeais vers l'auberge désigné. Une fois dans le temple, Akeri apostropha un novice et lui demanda à voir le supérieur du temple. L'enfant sembla décontenancer et ne cessa de jeter des regards admiratifs vers l'armure de la prêtresse.

« Je reviens tout de suite Dame ! »

Il parti rapidement. Et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

Pendant ce temps, notre amie la barde avait fait son chemin jusqu'à l'auberge, elle arrêta quelque instant au marché pour se procurer les composantes manquantes pour ses sorts d'identification. Elle y était une habitué, donc sitôt rentrer le patron l'apostropha.

« Bonjour dame Laftria, bienvenue. »

Veldrin la salua à son tour, heureuse d'être de retour dans cette ville très charmante.

« La même chambre que d'habitude ? » enchaîna le patron en lui tendant la clé de sa chambre habituel.

« Bien sur mon ami. Et j'aimerais aussi un repas. Que pourrais-tu m'offrir aujourd'hui ? »

« Et bien belle barde, je pourrais te servir une assiette de fruit, un ragoût de lapin ou du porc rôtis. »

Lorsque Veldrin revêtait l'apparence d'une elfe, elle préférait aussi en adopter le comportement.

« Je prendrait l'assiette de fruit, comme toujours. »

Cela ne fut pas long à lui être servit. Elle monta donc a sa chambre en laissant une dernière recommandation au patron de l'établissement.

« J'aimerais qu'on ne me dérange pas pour les huit prochaines heures s'il vous plait. »

« Bien sur, aucun problème. »

Akeri n'eu pas a patienté très longtemps. Quelque minute après que le novice soit partit. Il revint avec un grand sourire et beaucoup d'admiration dans les yeux.

« Je vais vous conduire au père supérieur Dame. »

Akeri lui sourit gentiment. Il était sympathique. Il la mena dans le temple jusqu'au quartier du père supérieur. Il l'attendait devant l'entrée et la salua avec un grand respect.

« Bonjour père supérieur. Mon nom est Akeri Rualuavain, je viens du monde d'Antoniel. C'est un plan parallèle au vôtre. J'ai été projeter dans votre plan par un être démoniaque. »

Le prêtre sembla un peu surpris et décontenancer par les propos de la prêtresse, mais l'air vaguement Céleste de l'elfe aidait à attester ses propos.

« Premièrement, au nom de Corellon Larethan, je vous souhaite la bienvenue Dame ÉtoileCéleste. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Et bien, lors de mon arrivé, j'ai remarquer que le lieu ou je me trouvait semblais s'imprégner d'énergie maléfique. Comme si un démon semblait réunir votre plan avec le sien. Et j'ai pensée qu'il était de mon devoir de vous mettre en garde et de vous aider. De plus, sur le chemin menant à votre ville, j'ai été témoins d'un étrange phénomène… »

Akeri lui raconta donc tous ce qui c'était passé lors de leur voyage. N'omettant aucun détail.

« Ce que vous me raconter là est très grave. Seule quelqu'un possédant de très grand pouvoir peu invoquer ainsi un cercle de mort. Mais je ne crois pas être la personne la plus qualifier en ville pour vous aider. »

Akeri sourit.

« Malheureusement il semblerais que la Dame, qui qu'elle soit, ne soit pas en ville en ce moment. Elle serait partit pour affaire urgente a réglée. »

Le prêtre eu un air amusé.

« Oh alors, en effet, je suis la personne a voir. J'en ferai part aux autres instances de la ville et du royaume. Si vous désirez vous reposer, je peut vous offrir une chambre et de la nourriture. »

Akeri était heureuse de la proposition. Son esprit appelait fortement la rêverie car avec tous les événements, elle n'avait put s'y plonger la veille.

« C'est avec gratitude que j'accepte votre hospitalité. J'ai grand besoin de tomber en rêverie. »

En sortant de la cellule, le Grand-Prêtre du temple fit signe au jeune novice de lui indiquer une cellule d'invité. Le jeune elfe s'en acquitta avec ferveur. Il semblait être en admiration devant Akeri.

Un repas lui fut porter dans sa chambre, et ensuite Akeri se laissa aller a la rêverie avec bonheur.

En s'éveillant, Akeri décida de participer a la vie du temple. Elle voulait voir comment ce déroulait les rites ici. Les prêtres et prêtresses l'accueillerent parmi eux avec grand plaisir. Les rites étaient similaires. Bien sur comme il était dans deux mondes différents Akeri remarqua plusieurs différences qu'elle mémorisa. Elle avait décider de se fondre dans ce monde du mieux possible pour tous le temps qu'elle y serais. Elle consigna par écrit le tout dans son journal.

Un jeune novice vint la quérir un peu plus tard avec un grand respect. Osant a peine lever le regard sur elle. Akeri en fut amusé.

« Le… le père supérieur… désire vous voir dame. »

Akeri lui fit un sourire avenant.

« Merci »

Elle lui lança une pièce d'or.

« Je ne peux pas l'ac…accepter. Elle doit aller au temple. »

Akeri élargit son sourire. Il était mignon, et avait bien apprit ses devoirs.

« Et bien fait le. »

Il allas vers la quêtes et y déposa la pièce d'or. Akeri le suivis et mis les mains sur sa tête.

« Que la bénédiction de Corellon soit sur toi. »

Lui dit-elle en guise d'au revoir.

Elle arriva au quartier du Grand Prêtre et y pénétra. Ce dernier lui dit qu'il avait contacter les autres temple a propos de ce qui ce passait, mais qu'il aimerais avoir son concourt pour enquêter au village et dans les ruines. Akeri le lui promis.

Après, la prêtresse décida d'aller a l'auberge voir sa compagne de voyage. Elle avait sûrement terminer d'identifier le pendentif étrange laisser par l'être céleste. En sortant du temple elle entendit une voix venant de l'une des salles.

« Elle m'a donné sa bénédiction ! »

Apparemment le jeune novice qui était venue la chercher racontait à ses amis ce leur entretient. Elle sourit, heureuse de pouvoir entretenir la flamme de la foi chez les plus jeune. Il était important de bien s'occuper de leur relève. Dans quelque centaine d'année se serait eux les nouveaux héros.

Arrivé à l'auberge, elle fut renseigné par le patron et alla toquer à la chambre de la Drow.

« Entrer. »

Akeri pénétra donc dans la chambre de sa compagne. Elle avait presque oublié la vraie nature de la drow. Se surprenant a se prendre d'amitié pour quelqu'un de cette race. C'était si étrange pour elle.

« Bonjour Dame Laftria. Avez-vous terminé vos identifications ? »

« Oui, mais malheureusement, je n'arrive pas a identifier le pendentif laisser par l'étranger de la forêt. C'est de la magie divine, mais ça semble trop puissant pour mes sorts. +»

Akeri prit le pendentif que lui tendait la Barde. La magie divine était son domaine. Soudain, on entendit un grand cris venant du temple. Akeri se précipita à la fenêtre pour voir ce qui ce passait. Au loin ont pouvait voir les arbres du jardin mort, ainsi que des cadavre jonchant le sol. Sans réfléchir, Akeri bondit de la fenêtre sur son cheval. Se réceptionnant avec maladresse, elle réussi néanmoins a ne pas tomber, ni a se faire mal. Son cheval partit au gallot en direction du temple.

Arrivé sur place elle ne put que constaté l'ampleur de l'horreur. Tout était mort. Aucun mage ni prêtre, où mêmes démons n'aurais put réussir une telle chose seule. C'était impossible. Sa relevait du divin ou de l'union de plusieurs force maléfique puissante.

Soudain son regard fut attiré par le cadavre du jeune novice. Celui qui semblait si heureux de lui avoir parler, d'avoir reçu sa bénédiction. Les genoux de la prêtresse se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle prit le cadavre dans ses bras et ne put retenir ses larmes. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait reçu un accueille aussi chaleureux de son peuple. Les elfes de son monde l'avaient exilée à cause de son frère aîné. Comment pouvait-on proféré un tel sacrilège, dans un endroit aussi sacré. Les protections avaient été balayées comme des fétus de paille.

Veldrin avait été plus prudente. Elle arriva sur les lieux pour voir Akeri pleurer le cadavre d'un enfant elfe dans les bras. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas comme une telle chose avait put être possible dans un temple d'une ville aussi magique et protégé que Silverymoon. Elle avisa alors une enfant aux yeux d'une incroyable beauté. D'un bleu transperçant. Son regard était triste et confus. La barde s'en approcha.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici petite. Retourne vers tes parents. Ce n'est pas un spectacle pour des yeux aussi jeune que les tiens. »

La petite la regarda penaude et s'en retourna.

Akeri entre aperçu la scène, mais ne fit rien. Veldrin avait raison, et la peine de la prêtresse était si profonde que peu de chose pouvait le percer a présent. Les gardes commençaient désormais à investir le lieu a la recherche de survivant. Akeri se mit à jouer une complainte sur sa petite harpe pour accompagner l'âme des morts jusqu'à Elvandar. Ne pouvant rien faire de concret, Veldrin décida d'aller voir les plus hautes instances de la ville avec les informations qu'elle possédait. En chemin elle envoya aussi un sortilège de vent de murmure à Alustriel pour l'avertir de ce qui ce passait.

La complainte de la prêtresse la suivit tous le long du chemin, poignante de tristesse, mais aussi d'espoir. Néanmoins, Veldrin n'avait que faire des morts. Il valait mieux aider les survivant. Arrivé au poste de garde on l'arrêta.

« Holà ! Que voulez-vous. »

De but en blanc, elle déclara.

« J'ai déjà vu ce genre de chose hier. Je peux vous… »

Le garde la coupa.

« Suivez-moi. »

Il la mena au chef de la garde. Ce dernier écouta attentivement son histoire. Veldrin lui raconta tout ce qui ce qu'elle savait du convois. C'était peu, mais mieux que rien. Soudain un grondement se fit entendre dans la ville. Le sol se mit a trembler. Se précipitant a la fenêtre, la drow vit avec effrois tout le temple de Corellon s'effondrer. Son cœur manqua un battement, elle laissa filer un juron. Espérant que sa nouvelle amie s'en était sorti indemne.

Akeri était sortit juste a temps. Le temple s'effondra derrière elle. Perdu et en colère, Akeri décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'obtenir des réponses. Elle sorti un sifflet d'argent pur de sa poche et souffla.

Elle sentit un main se crisper sur son épaule elle se retourna.

« Éric, j'ai besoin de réponse ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ?! »

Mais l'elfe Céleste ne put répondre. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Il semblait totalement sous le choc. Akeri fit donc la seule chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru faire. Elle consola son ami Céleste. C'est ainsi que Veldrin la trouva. Contemplant le carnage devant elle tout en consolant un être céleste.

« Akeri sa va ? »

Cette dernière ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour des banalités.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller ? »

Surprise par le ton et les mots, la drow ne put répondre que cela

« Eu non. »

« Et bien pourquoi poses-tu une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse ? » lui retourna la prêtresse en souvenir de la réponse de ladite drow quelque temps après leur rencontre. Se fut une toute autre voix qui continua la conversation par contre.

« Parce que ce genre de question servent aussi à réconforter prêtresse. »

Elles avisèrent alors un vieil homme qui semblait se diriger vers le temple. Ce dernier semblait catastrophé par ce qu'il découvrait. Veldrin l'aborda.

« Bonjour, que faites-vous ici ? »

Le vieil homme la regarda avec malice.

« Je rendait visite à une veille amie quand j'ai sentit la secousse. Je suis venue voir. Personne ne pourrait faire ce genre de chose seul. Pas à un temple de cette grandeur. »

Akeri sortit de sa torpeur.

« Vous semblez bien vous y connaître Monsieur, qui êtes vous au juste ? »

« Moi, seulement un grand voyageur. »

Akeri restait sceptique, trop de chose lui était arrivé en si peu de temps.

« Que venez vous faire ici ! »

« Comme je le disait à votre amie ici présente, je venait rendre visite à une vielle amis quand j'ai sentit la secousse. Je devais venir voir. »

Akeri sentait qu'il ne disait pas tout.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit pour vous vieil homme. Vous feriez mieux de passer votre chemin. »

Ce dernier sourit et une étincelle de malice embrasa ses yeux.

« Vous ne devriez pas juger les gens a leur apparence ici jeune elfe. »

Akeri soupira, encore cette phrase. Tous les gens d'ici n'avaient donc que cela à la bouche ? Akeri se retourna vers le temple. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire maintenant ! Qui pouvait faire une telle chose !

« Tout est de ma faute. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose. »

« Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est un peu trop orgueilleux de vous en croire seule responsable. Vous n'avez pas lancé le sort qui a fait tous cela ! »

Akeri fusilla le vieil homme du regard. Pour qui se prenait-il ce maudit humain.

« Non, mais c'est ma présence qui semble causer tous cela. Un… non plusieurs démons m'en veulent beaucoup pour certaine chose que j'ai fait dans le monde d'où je viens. Certain dieux aussi m'en veulent. Peut-être est-ce leur oeuvre.»

« Allons dont, c'est la beaucoup d'orgueil que de vous attribuer le seule crédit de cela. Personne ne se donne autant de mal pour seulement une vengeance. »

« Pourtant c'est bien un être démoniaque d'une grande puissance qui m'a envoyer ici..

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que cela eu put être un être maléfique ? »

« Et bien j'étais a cheval, perdu dans mes pensée, quand une aura maléfique d'une puissance inouï m'a ramener a la réalité. Devant moi ce tenait un humanoïde qui irradiait le mal. Une aura très forte. Puis il a fait un geste alors que je m'apprêtais à le combattre et je me suis retrouvé ici. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que c'était le mal qui vous a envoyé ici ? Ce pourrait être autre chose. Votre dieu par exemple, ou quelqu'un désirant vous secourir. De toute façon, vous n'êtes pas si importante. Aucun dieu ne perdrait son temps ainsi avec des mortels. Il ont bien d'autre chose a faire que de visiter des mortels et de s'amuser dans votre monde. »

Le ton était taquin. Cela sembla fâcher Veldrin.

« Arrêter avec vos plaisanterie. Le temps n'est pas à la rigolade. »

Akeri renchérit.

« Je crois que vous venez d'insulter sa déesse. »

Ce dernier se tourna vers la barde.

« Voyons petite elfe noire, le monde serais bien triste sans cela. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a des morts qu'il faut arrêter de vivre ou d'être heureux. Non c'est une raison bien meilleur d'essayer d'être heureux. »

« Comment avez-vous fait pour savoir ? » demanda Akeri.

« Ce n'est qu'un déguisement magique offert par un sort. Il y a bien longtemps que cela ne m'affecte plus. »

« Vous n'êtes pas un voyageur ordinaire. Vous connaissez trop de chose. »

Alors le mage regarda la drow. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'elle, mais elle ne sembla pas remarquer. Tentant de se souvenir à qui le magicien lui faisait pensée.

« Allons petite, je sait que vous pouvez vous souvenir. Et si je vous disais que j'ai vécu plus de mille ans. »

Veldrin chercha dans sa mémoire, mais ne semblait pas réussir a mettre la main sur ses souvenir.

« Le sage de Valombre. »

Veldrin sembla se suspendre quelque instant. Comme si elle n'osait formuler un nom.

« Ha les jeunes ! Je suis Elminster ! »

Cette fois la stupeur se peignit sur le visage de la barde. Akeri elle était complètement confuse.

« Qui êtes-vous au juste ? »

Elle ne connaissait personne, aucun héro ou homme d'état de cet endroit.

L'homme sourit.

« Je suis l'un des Élus de Mystra, la déesse de la magie. »

« Oh, j'imagine que vous veniez voir dame Alustriel. »

Il sourit et hocha la tête

Akeri commençait a en avoir assez de ne rien comprendre a tous ce qui ce passait. Elle se sentait tellement responsable de ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle n'avait pas l'intelligence de son ami le mage, néanmoins, elle possédait assez de sagesse pour comprendre que ce n'était pas en pleurant sur leur sort qu'il avancerait. Elle avait besoin de secouer son ami. Il lui fallait des réponses. Pour qu'elle mission avait-elle était envoyer sur ses lieux ? Utilisant ses dons acquis au contact des plans céleste Akeri envoya une gifle mentale a son ami.

« Suffit Éricàlié, il n'est plus temps de pleurer les morts, mais d'assisté les vivants. Reprend sur toi et répond moi. »

L'être Céleste se redressa et hocha la tête. Reprenant contenance. À haute voix cette fois, Akeri enchaîna.

« Pourquoi m'a-t-on envoyer ici ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire ? Qu'est-ce que signifient ce carnage et celui d'hier ? J'ai besoin de réponse maintenant. Il faut que cela cesse. »

L'elfe Céleste eu un sourire triste et attendrit.

« Une prophétie te concerne ici. Tu devras les aider. »

« Mais encore Éric ? »

« Je ne peux t'en dire plus. Cela pourrait altéré ce qui doit être. Tu trouveras ton chemin seule. Je te fais confiance. Tu en es digne. »

Akeri hocha la tête et le serra dans ses bras. Bien qu'il n'y es aucun amour entre eux, ce qu'elle avait vécu auprès de lui et ce qu'elle avait fait pour sa race les avait rapprocher beaucoup plus qu'elle ne saurait l'expliquer en mot. Une affection infinie les liait. Ni comme des amoureux, ni comme des parents. Mais c'était là, inexplicable, mais réconfortant.

« Embrasse notre fils pour moi mon ami. »

Éric hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur le front, puis disparut.

Elminster et Veldrin avait assisté à la scène sans intervenir. Comprenant que ce moment n'appartenait qu'à eux.

« Vous avez des amis rares et puissant dame elfe. »

Akeri sourit, fière de ses contacts et de ce qu'elle avait fait pour les obtenir.

« Je sait, il me sont aussi précieux que ma vie même. »

« Je doit vous quitter, mais si vous passer par Valombre venez me voir et nous prendrons le thé. Il sera intéressant de discuter. Je vous laisse, je dois aller rencontrer des gens. Je compte sur vous Dame Akeri pour faire de beau funérailles a vos frère et sœur de foi. Vous êtes la dernière prêtresse de Corellon encore en ville et il prendrait trop de temps en faire venir de d'autre ville.»

Elminster se retourna et fut rejoint par une elfe aux cheveux d'argent.

« Alustriel. » murmura l'elfe noire.

Puis un homme avec un bâton noir accompagner d'uen humaine à la beauté magnifique et aux cheveux aussi argentés prirent la même direction.

« Kelblen « black staff » Arunsun et sa femme » La barde était maintenant interdite. Ses yeux brillaient d'admiration et d'inquiétude.

Puis une autre elfe avec des baquette plein ses cheveux argenté apparut et prit la même direction. La barde laissa alors échapper un sifflement admiratif.

« Si tous les grand héros de se monde se réunissent c'est que quelque chose d'important se prépare. Je pense que nous aurons parti dans une grande aventure. Je ne peux dire encore si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. »

Akeri entendit a peine ses paroles. Les yeux tournés vers le carnage elle priait pour l'âme des elfes morts aujourd'hui. Des larmes coulait a nouveaux sur ses joues, mais son regard saphir était déterminer. Elle se jura de venger ses morts. Elle regardait sans vraiment les voir les gardes s'afférer dans les décombre tentant de dégager les cadavres des prêtres.

« Il ne reste que moi. Je m'occuperai donc des funérailles. C'est mon devoir. » La voix de la jeune prêtresse était triste, mais déterminer. Elle avait tellement vécu depuis son départ des cités elfique de Naaithess. Elle avait mûrit et apprit. Elle avait juré de défendre les peuples bons contre les démons. Son combat continuerais donc ici sur ce monde.

Veldrin hocha la tête, elle comprenait ce que ressentait la prêtresse.

Akeri se pencha sur les décombres, repassant déjà dans sa tête les rites funéraires de son monde et de Corellon. Elle ferait de grandiose funérailles, Elminster semblait compter sur elle. Cependant ce n'était pas vraiment pour cela qu'elle le faisait, ni même réellement par devoir envers son église. C'était par respect pour ses gens qu'elle avait côtoyés et avec qui elle avait partagé sa foi pendant une journée. Au fils des saisons et de ses aventures, elle avait appris a chérir tous les être qui passait au travers de sa vie. Même si il n'y restait que le temps d'un battement de cœur. Elle avait bénéficié de leur hospitalité, de leur respect. Ce n'était que justice qu'elle leur fasse de belles funérailles.

Ces derniers tirent places trois jours plus tard. Akeri voulait que tous soit parfait, et il fallait aussi creusé de nombreuse tombes et rassembler beaucoup de dignitaires. Akeri était en tête du cortège. Elle précédait les cercueils des prêtres les plus importants. Les autres avait déjà trouvé leur place devant leur tombe. La prêtresse avait revêtu la robe de bal que lui avait donné Éric lors de leur rencontre. Elle avait revêtu par-dessus l'armure de Corellon qui faisait d'elle l'une de ses championnes. Le décorum lors de ce genre de cérémonie était très important, et Akeri tenait a le respecter le plus possible, même si elle ne venait pas de ce monde, elle avait gagner de nombreux titre dans le siens et tenait a le démontrer devant les dieux et les mortels.

Le cortège s'arrêta devant l'assemblé. Pour l'occasion des bans avait été apporté dans le cimetière. Akeri reconnu dans la première ranger la plupart des Élus de Mystra entraperçu plus tôt dans la semaine. Elle sourit à Elminster et se dernier lui rendit son sourire. Ce qui fit chaud au cœur de l'elfe du soleil. Elle début alors la cérémonie. Déclinant les titres et l'accomplissement de chacun des elfes qui allait être enterré, elle les recommanda à Corellon et au reste de la Seldarine. Comme le voulait la tradition, Akeri utilisa la langue elfique durant tout son discourt.

Lorsqu'elle en était au milieu de ce dernier, elle remarqua au fond de la salle un homme habiller d'une toge noire et semblant aspirer la lumière. Elle reconnu en lui l'essence des mort-vivant. Ne connaissant rien de ce monde, elle ne pouvait le deviner, mais c'était le Nécromancien Liche de Thay. Cependant, elle ressentait la puissance de son aura et d'un regard réussi a faire comprendre a Elminster ce qui se passait.

Ce dernier remarqua la Liche, mais ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Akeri décida donc de lui faire confiance. Elle n'avait jamais arrêter son discourt. Elle réussi a retenir sa surprise quand se dernier de l'arrière se rematérialisa au coté de Veldrin. Cette dernière par contre sembla l'entendre incanter.

« Cesser ou je devrais vous… »

Trop tard, soudain autour des deux jeunes elfes tous sembla disparaître. Les bancs, les héros, tout. Même les tombes fraîches n'étaient plus. Elle ne se trouvait plus non plus au cimetière de Silverymoon, mais dans un village désert…

Réponse au Review

Siaahn : Merci ma sœur. Tes encouragement me font toujours plaisir.

Lexique

Silverymoon : Ville des royaume Oublier se traduisant en français par Luneargenté ou Luneargent.

Akeri : Elfique Celle qui viens des puissances de la terre, celle qui représente les puissances de la terre.

Rualuavain : Elfique ÉtoileCéleste,

Veldrin : Undercommun Ombre

Laftria : Elfique LuneDansante

Amahuaruil : Elfique Noble monture majestueuse

Antoniel : Monde inventé par l'un de mes amis et d'où a été tirer le personne d'Akeri au départ. Ce n'est que plus tard, quand cette partie a été abandonner et qu'avec un autre ami j'ai décider de reprendre se personnage là dans Royaume oublier que j'ai du trouver un nom pour le plan parallèle d'où proviendrais ma prêtresse.

Naaithess : Elfique Berceau des elfes.


	3. Chapter 2

Voici la suite de notre partie de Dungeon. Encore une fois le monde de Faerun ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à tous les auteurs des Royaumes Oublier. L'histoire par contre est l'apanage de Moi, Micronix, Rozen, Veldrin et Uthar

**Chapitre 2**

Akeri regarda autour d'elle confuse. Où était passer tout le monde ? Elle arrêta de parler. Ça ne servait plus a rien, il n'y avait aucune tombe, aucun mort. Veldrin lança un sort et se retourna vers la prêtresse.

« Je pense que nous avons été victime d'un puissant sort d'illusion. Et peut-être aussi un de confusion. »

Akeri hocha la tête, elle se sentait complètement désorienté. Autour d'elle plus personne, et même le décors avait changer. Les deux elfes n'étaient plus dans le même endroit. En observant plus amplement, Akeri remarqua quelque détail familier.

« Je pense que nous sommes dans le village dont les réfugier m'avait parler. On pourrais en profité pour explorer un peu avant de retourner a Silverymoon. »

Cela sembla convenir à Veldrin. Akeri attrapa son cheval par la bride et fut rassuré de voir qu'elle semblait bien portante. Elle se dirigea donc vers le village. À l'intérieur de celui-ci, Akeri ressentit une forte concentration de mort-vivants.

« Tenez-vous sur vos garde Veldrin, je ressent beaucoup de mort-vivants dans les environs. »

Les deux elfes redoublèrent de prudence, mais rien de sembla déranger leur exploration. Dans ses recherches du villages, Akeri reconnu la marque de démons mineurs, la plupart du temps au service de démons ou de magiciens beaucoup plus puissants. Elle trouva même une griffe laisser dans un mur de bois. Elle la ramassait quand, soudain, la voix de l'elfe noire retentit.

« Dame Akeri venez voir par ici ! »

Ne se faisant pas prié, la prêtresse rejoint la barde.

« Qui a-t-il ? »

Veldrin pointa le puis. Ce dernier ne semblait pas appartenir à la même époque que le village. Beaucoup plus anciens, il était asséché. La prêtresse avait maintenant assez d'informations. Il fallait se rendre à Silverymoon.

Les deux elfes montèrent sur la monture de la prêtresse. Au petit gallot, cela ne leur prit qu'une demi-journée rallié la ville. À quelque minute de l'entrée, Akeri ralentit et sa compagne usa d'un charme d'illusion pour cacher sa véritable nature. Dans la ville, les deux elfes se séparèrent. Akeri retourna a son temple pour y faire un rapport et vérifié qu'il ne restait plus trace du sortilège qu'on lui avait lancer. Veldrin retourna a l'auberge pour tenter d'identifié une nouvelle fois le médaillons laisser par l'être céleste.

Arrivé au temple, Akeri apostropha l'un des novices. Elle désirait voir l'un des supérieurs du temple. Le jeune elfe partit et revint quelque minutes plus tard pour l'escorté jusqu'au quartier du Père supérieur. La prêtresse céleste n'y alla pas par quatre chemin. C,était très peu « Elfique », mais l'heure était grave.

« Bonjour mon père, Que la protection de Corellon soit sur vous. »

Akeri fit alors le salut rituel d'un prêtre a un autre.

« Mon nom est Akeri Rualuavain et je suis une Prêtresse et Disciple Divine de Corellon. Je suis venus vous mettre en garde. Plusieurs force du mal semble se mettre en place près de la ville. »

Et Akeri raconta a nouveau son histoire. À la fin de celle-ci, le prêtre incanta un sort et sembla satisfait.

« En effets, il semblerais que vous ayez été victime d'un sortilège d'illusion mêler avec un de confusion. Tous les deux très puissant. Par contre, il est vrai que nous avons reçu il y a quelque jours un convois de réfugier qui correspondrais a celui qui, dans votre vision, aurait été tuer. »

« J'ai exploré leur village justement, et j'ai découvert des traces de démons mineurs. Je pense qu'il aurait été envoyer à cause du puit ou de ce qui pourrait peut-être se trouver a l'intérieur de se puit. Il semblait très ancien, en fait beaucoup plus anciens que la ville et a sec depuis nombre d'année. Dans le monde d'où je viens, j'ai fait ma vocation de détruire de telle créature. J'ai ramassé l'une de leur griffe d'ailleurs. Si jamais cela pourrait vous être utile. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir l'assistance de quelque uns de vos prêtres pour aller explorer plus amplement. N'étant pas de ce plan, je pense que des prêtres qui connaissent la région me seraient très utile. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit inexpérimenté, car j'ai ressentit une forte aura de mort-vivants dans cette ville. »

« Très bien mon enfants, je vais voir ce que je peut faire pour vous. Néanmoins, je vous conseil d'aller aussi en parler avec le chef de la garde, se n'est pas vraiment de mon ressort. Vous aurez vos prêtre demain. En attendant, si vous désirer vous reposer et vous restaurer, vous être la bienvenue au temple. Laervain vous y conduira. »

Il fit signe au novice qui se trouvait devant la porte. Se dernier sourit a la prêtresse et lui fit signe de la suivre.

« Bienvenue dans la ville de Silverymoon Dame. Laissez moi vous conduire à votre chambre. »

Akeri le suivit avec gratitude. Bien qu'elle reconnu aisément les lieux comme étant ceux de l'illusion, elle se laissa conduire. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle suivit le novice en silence. Après avoir manger, Akeri décida d'aller voir le chef de la garde. Elle apostropha un garde et elle suivit ses indications pour se rendre jusqu'à leur quartier général.

On l'introduisit dans un bureau. Devant elle se tenait un humain. Il était grand, bien bâti et semblait émaner une certaine prestance. On pouvait voir à son allure qu'il avait bel et bien l'étoffe d'un chef. Akeri le salua avec respect. Il lui rendit son salut.

« Bonjour mon nom est Doranel Loera, Chef de des Gardes de Silverymoon. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Bonjour, mon nom est Akeri Rualuavain, prêtresse céleste de Corellon Larethan. Je viens vous rapporter une puissante aura maléfique dans des ruines tout près d'ici. Tous semble y laisser croire qu'un démon tente présentement de fusionner son plan avec le vôtre. »

C'était étrange pour la prêtresse de raconter cela a nouveau. Pour elle les 3 derniers jours avaient bel et bien existé alors qu'en fait, il n'était vrai que dans sa tête et celle de Veldrin.

« De plus, des démon, comme vous le savez déjà, ont attaqué un village tous près d'ici. Tout semble laisser croire qu'il ont été envoyer par un démon plus puissant ou appeler dans ce plan par un être puissant et maléfique. Je me suis moi-même rendu à cet endroit et j'y ai ressentit une grande présence de mort-vivant. De plus, un ancien puit, bien plus ancien que le village s'y trouve. Il semble être a sec, et je crois qu'il mériterais des investigations plus poussé. »

« Vous semblez bien vous y connaître. »

« C'est ma vocation et mon métier. J'ai juré ma vie à chasser et détruire les forces du mal. Particulièrement les démons. »

Akeri ne désirait pas trop en dire. Elle préférait garder le plus gros de ses motivations pour elle. Elle n'était pas chez elle, cela n'aurait pas été prudent. Elle eu une prière pour ses amis qui c'était battu à ses coté, ainsi que pour son fils et le père de ce dernier.

« Bien, mais j'ai déjà envoyer une patrouille vérifier ce secteur. »

« Je n'ai vu aucune patrouille monsieur. Il n'y avait que moi et ma compagne de voyage. »

Doranel lissa sa barbe en réfléchissant.

« Hum… bon et bien, si vous pouvez, je voudrais que vous alliez explorer et investiguez. Rapportez moi le fruit de vos recherche et je vous paierez. Combien de temps cela vous prendra-t-il ? »

« Je dirai 4 ou 5 jours, le temps de me rendre avec quelque prêtre de mon ordre et de faire le tours. Si j'ai des nouvelles de la patrouille je vous les renverrez. »

« Merci, maintenant, si vous le voulez bien j'ai d'autre choses a m'occupé. »

Il retourna a son bureau, l'entretient était terminer. Akeri retourna au temple pour se reposer, puis elle profita des prières et messes. Dans ce temple, Akeri se sentait bien, c'était paisible. L'heure de retourner au combat avait sonné, mais elle avait été heureuse de pouvoir passer quelque heure dans ce temple, cela l'aida grandement à se ressourcer. Elle n'oublia cependant pas pourquoi elle avait choisis une vie aventureuse plutôt que de rester paisiblement dans un temple chez elle. Son cœur se serra en passent au petit homme qui l'avait accompagner si longtemps. Il était mort, son âme était complément détruit. À cause d'un amour impossible, à cause d'un démon, il avait trahis ses vœux et c'était retourné contre eux tous. Ils les avait trahis, préfèrent accédé au dire d'un démon, réaliser son souhait et les pervertir tous, plutôt que d'accepter leur mort qui aurait été honorable. Elle secoua la tête et repris son sac a dos, le temps était à l'action. Elle avait pleuré trop longtemps ses amis. Cela ne servirait a rien de continuer.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortit où les prêtres assigner par le temple l'attendait. Elle leur sourit et se présenta. Elle ne leur cacha rien de la mission qui les attendait. Il aurait sans doute à combattre une petite armée de mort-vivant. Ce serait dangereux, mais elle avait confiance en eux. Elle les mena ensuite à l'auberge où l'attendait Veldrin et tous se mirent en route vers le petit village, des chants à la gloire des dieux elfiques rythmant leur pas et ceux du cheval d'Akeri.

Arrivé sur les lieux du village dévaster, tous semblait très calme, mais Akeri ressentait encore l'aura dégagé par des mort-vivants. Il semblait être nombreux, très nombreux. Cependant, il ne semblait y en avoir aucune trace. Elle remarqua aussi chez ses compagnons cléricaux, le sentiment de mal aise provenant de cette aura maléfique. Elle se tut, bien que le chant à leur Dieu fut réconfortant, il leur faudrait être sur leurs gardes.

L'elfe céleste mit pied à terre près du puit. Il lui faudrait descendre et étudier le puits de plus près. Elle confia Amahuaruil à l'un des autres prêtres. Il la prit avec déférence. Akeri sortit alors une corde de son sac et Veldrin l'aida à descendre dans le puit.

Arrivé en bas, Akeri ressentit encore plus la présence maléfique. Leur conclusion semblait juste, l'énergie nécromant se dégageait du puit. La prêtresse éclairât le puit avec sa torche et remarqua une arche gravée de symbole qui s'ouvrait sur un passage. Akeri ne connaissait pas ses symboles. Elle soupira, elle avait emmagasinez beaucoup de savoir sur Antoniel, mais ici elle se rendait compte que beaucoup ne lui serait plus utile. Nouveau monde, nouvelle magie. Ou en tout cas, grande différence entre la magie arcanique d'ici et celle de Antoniel. Elle se sentait un peu inutile, mais elle décida de ne pas se laisser abattre. Elle n'aurait qu'à réapprendre ce nouveau monde.

« Dame Veldrin, il y a une sorte d'arche ici, avec des symbole que je ne reconnais pas. Par contre, je ressens une grande énergie nécrophage. Je pense que vous devriez vous tenir sur vos gardes, je vais tenter d'explorer un boyau qui se trouve au fond du puit. »

Les prêtres voulurent accompagner l'elfe, mais cette dernière s'y opposa. Si elle avait besoin d'eux, elle leur ferait signe, en attendant, leur pouvoir serait sûrement plus utile là-haut a protégé la barde. Akeri s'engagea donc seul dans le couloir dessiner par l'arche, sans remarquer qu'à son passage des runes c'était misent a brillé. L'outsider ne pu faire quelque pas avant de se retrouver devant une grille de fer très épaisse. Il semblerait qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin pour le moment. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des bruits derrière elle. Elle se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec 4 zombies. La disciple divine prit dans ses mains son médaillons et le porta à ses lèvres en entonnant une prière pour Correlon. Le pendentif se mit alors a luirent et les mort-vivants tombèrent en poussière. Ils n'était absolument pas de taille contre elle. Cependant, l'elfe accélérât le pas pour retourner à l'entrer du puit. Elle avait l'intuition que cela ne faisait que débuter.

L'intuition de la prêtresse s'avéra juste. À l'entré du boyaux l'attendait 2 autre mort-vivants. Des squelettes cette fois-ci. En haut, elle entendait la voix des prêtres et de Veldrin qui semblait combattre eux aussi des mort-vivants. Akeri se débarrassa rapidement des deux squelettes grâce à sa lame béni. Elle remonta le long de la corde pour prêter main-forte à ses compagnons.

En sortant du puit, elle se trouva devant une véritable marée de mort-vivant. Il y en avait à perte de vue. Même avec ses pouvoirs et ceux des autres prêtre réuni, Akeri savait que le combat s'annonçait rude, très rude. Puis, au dessus du bruit des combats, Akeri semble reconnaître une incantation. Quelqu'un semble être en train d'appeler a lui une armée de mort-vivant. La prêtresse sait qu'il ne faut pas que cette incantation ce termine. Il y a déjà trop, beaucoup trop de mort vivant. L'elfe du soleil tente de localiser la provenance de la voix et incante. Elle appelle a elle la puissance divine pour combattre, puis elle canalise un peu de ses prière vers son médaillons. Sa puissance est grande et une vingtaine de mort-vivants tombe en poussière à ses pieds. Veldrin les combats à l'épée, et les autres prêtres repousse eux aussi les morts-vivants. Néanmoins, tous savent que s'il n'arrête pas bientôt cette incantation, ils nourriront les morts-vivants.

Akeri remarque soudain quelque chose d'étrange, dans l'air semble soudain se dessiner comme une aurore boréal. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce que cela peut-être. Elle n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'y attarder non plus. Avec les quatre autres prêtre, Akeri fait de nouveau appel à la puissance de Corellon et c'est les deux premières lignes de l'armée de mort-vivant qui tombe. C'est encourageant, mais pas encore assez. La prêtresse remarque à se moment là, que quelque chose dans l'armée adverse semble littéralement faire voler les mort-vivants. Cela se rapproche de plus en plus. Akeri se prépare à faire face à cette nouvelle menace. Un homme en capuchons semble alors percer les lignes ennemies.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » lui demande alors dame Rualuavain.

L'homme lui répond d'une voix rude et pressée.

« Vous qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes sur mon territoire ! » Puis, il semble avisé leur apparence et ajoute : « Je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

C'est à ce moment là qu'une boule de feu semble sortir de la Lamelune de Veldrin et fonce droit sur l'homme. Se dernier réussi a l'éviter de justesse. Akeri, en colère, se retourne vers sa compagne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? »

Veldrin regarda sa lame avec un air éberlué, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de faire une détection de la magie sur le nouveau venue, pas de l'attaquer.

« Oups ? »

Avant que la prêtresse n'ait put ajouter quoi que se soient, les prêtres de Sylverymoon l'apostrophe.

« Quelque chose dans l'air est étrange. On se sent bizarre, ce n'est pas normal. »

En effet, Akeri aussi le ressent. Comme une sorte de grand vide à l'intérieur d'elle. Et les morts-vivants semble toujours se rapprocher. Akeri tente alors de repousser de nouveau les morts-vivants, mais rien ne se produit. Sa connexion avec Corellon à été couper !

L'homme pointe alors quelque chose au groupe.

« Regarder là-bas sur les toits ! »

Akeri suit la direction indiquer et remarque alors une sorte de lézard qui semble se concentrer sur une incantation. C'est lui qui semble être le responsable de tous se bazard. La prêtresse sort alors son arc et lui tire deux flèches. L'homme est cependant plus rapide, et de beaucoup. Après une course d'une vitesse incroyable, il exécute un bond surhumain et frappe l'homme en l'envoyant valser de l'autre coté de la maison. L'incantation semble s'être arrêter. Le petit groupe cours vers l'inconnu et le lézard. L'homme atterrit sur ses pieds de l'autre coté de la maison et quand les elfes arrivent, il tient le lézard à la gorge.

Soudain de l'épée de Veldrin sort un jet de flamme qui brûle tout sur son passage. L'inconnu se retourne, il semble très en colère.

« Je voulais l'interroger ! »

Veldrin regard sans comprendre son épée. Elle semble perplexe.

« Je ne comprend pas ce qui ce passe. Elle n'avait jamais réagit ainsi. » La drow semble sincères, elle range même son épée avec un expression d'ahurissement total. Malheureusement, il est trop tard, le feu a tué le Lézard.

« Certain prêtre ou magiciens peuvent communiquer avec les morts vous savez. Il est encore possible de l'interroger.» dit alors Akeri.

Cette dernière se rendit alors compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucun mort-vivants. L'armée toute entière avait disparut. La mort du Lézard avait couper court a son incantation et renvoyer toute son armée au néant. C'était au moins une bonne nouvelle pour le groupe.

Pendant ce temps, Veldrin s'approche du cadavre et commence à le fouiller. Elle ramasse un bâton étrange avec l'aide de sa cape. Ont est jamais trop prudent lorsqu'on fouille un nécromancien. L'inconnu apostrophe alors Veldrin avec une certaine hargne.

« Que fait une drow loin de chez elles ? »

La jeune elfe noir ne se laisse pas démonter, elle répond calment, même si ont la sens blessé par les paroles.

« Je protège les miens et les ramènent sur la vrai voix »

Les yeux de l'inconnu semblent alors aviser le pendentif qui orne le coup de l'elfe noire.

« Soit, je vous laisserez vivre. »

L'attitude de cet inconnu envers elle commence à agacer Akeri. Pour qui se prend-il cet inconnu prétentieux. Venir ainsi les juger. Il semble, certes, leur avoir donner un bon coup de main, mais cela ne lui donne pas le droit de décider qui doit vivre ou mourir ! Sa compagne c'est montré bien plus elfe que beaucoup d'elfe de lune ou du soleil qu'elle est connue. Elle est brave et mérite le respect. Akeri fait alors quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru faire, mais que son instinct lui dicte d'accomplir. Elle prend la défense de sa nouvelle sœur d'arme.

« Dans ce cas, j'aurais du vous combattre ! »

L'homme semble un peu surpris par les paroles de l'elfe du soleil. Il n'avait encore jamais été témoins d'un elfe qui défendrait une drow. Il ajoute cependant.

« Soit, je vous laisserai vivre aussi. »

Akeri lui renvoie alors un regard hautain, les quatre prêtre eux ne savent plus trop que faire de la situation.

Soudain, l'inconnu se retourne en grognant, des griffes sortant de son manteaux. Akeri, Veldrin et les prêtres se retournèrent et virent un homme qui se dirigeait vers eux. Ce dernier semblait se diriger vers eux. Lorsqu'il fût prêt d'eux, Akeri avisa les oreille pointu et les pommette bleuté du prêtre, c'était un elfe de lune. Elle remarqua aussi à son coup le symbole de Mystra, une déesse de la magie de certain plan. D'où elle venait c'était Bochob le maître de la magie, mais la prêtresse avait beaucoup étudier les plan et elle savait que Mystra était une autre déesse de la magie, et qu'elle était très puissante. Connaissant assez le culte de cette déesse, Akeri salua le nouveau venu comme il se doit.

« Bonjour prêtre des Mystères. »

Ce denier la regarda et lui retourna un salut

« Bonjour prêtresse de Correlon. »

L'homme au capuchon demande alors aux elfes.

« Est-il avec vous ? »

C'est le prêtre de Mystra qui prend la parole.

« Paix, je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

L'humain range alors ses griffes et Akeri se penche vers sa compagne et lui demande à mi-voix.

« Est-ce que tous cela est normale ici ? »

Veldrin répond « non » tandis que l'homme au capuchon lui répond « oui »

Akeri ne savait trop qui croire, mais elle décide de ne finalement porter aucun jugement pour le moment. Elle n'était pas d'ici et elle se devait d'être prudente. Elle ne voulait ni offenser sa nouvelle sœur d'arme, ni ce moine qui semblait être très puissant. De plus ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui semblait hostile pour le moment. Il sera bien temps d'aviser plus tard. Elle s'avance donc vers l'homme au capuchon et lui tendit la main.

« Bonjour, je suis Dame Akeri Rualuavain, Disciple Divine et Haute Prêtresse de Correlon Larethan. »

L'homme lui tend la main, mais il n'a cependant pas esquissé un seul geste pour retirer son capuchon. Il reste donc un peu mystérieux, malgré sa présentation.

« Mon nom est Rozen, je suis moine. »

Quand elle lui serra la main, Akeri ressentit comme un froid intense dans ses os. C'était plutôt désagréable et cela mit la prêtresse sur ses gardes. Il y avait décidément quelque chose d'étrange avec ce moine. Elle n'eu cependant pas le temps d'approfondir, car les présentations continuait. Le prêtre de Mystra enleva son capuchon et Akeri reconnu en lui un elfe.

« Je suis Uthar Myrahd Théurge Mystique au service de la Dame des Mystères. »

Akeri lui serra la main avec plaisir. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un de cette caste. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'il n'était pas rare aux services de la dame des Mystère. Ses hommes et ses femmes était à la fois prêtre et mages, une combinaison qui plaisait bien à la déesse de la magie.

Veldrin se présenta aussi, et elle sembla avoir la même réaction que Akeri en serrant la main du moine. Cependant, elle ne fit, elle non plus aucun commentaire.

Commence alors une très longue discutions sur ce qui c'est passé. On parle du village en feu, de l'armée de mort vivant, ainsi que de l'étrange lueur qui semblait avoir volé tous leur pouvoirs au prêtre et corrompu la Lamelune de Veldrin pendant quelque instant. Cela semble être un sort de haut niveau qui serait en mesure de corrompre la magie des autres. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas avoir duré plus longtemps que la vie de celui qui l'avait lancé. Tous décide alors d'un commun accord de retourner a Silverymoon pour faire leur rapport respectif et obtenir plus d'information. Akeri récupéra le sceptre que Veldrin avait prit au cadavre, pendant qu'on terminait de le dépouiller de ses dernières possessions. Elle le garda bien enrubanné dans sa propre cape et l'attacha sur le coté de Amahuaruil. Étant la seule à cheval, elle calqua le pat de sa jument sur celle des autres.

Uthar et les quatre prêtre de Correllon entamèrent alors une discutions passionnante de théologie et sur les différent voyage du teurge. Akeri ne fut pas en reste, posant plusieurs questions, elle désirait connaître le plus possible sur ce monde où elle avait maintenant été catapultée. Elle évita cependant d'y faire allusion, elle ne faisait pas encore entièrement confiance au deux nouveaux venus. Quelque minute après leur départ du Village, Akeri ressentit une présence divine tout près d'eux. Elle eu beau scruter les environs, elle ne vit rien. Les autres ne semblèrent nullement conscient de cette présence, aussi préféra-t-elle se taire. Quelques minutes plus tard, la présence disparut, sans que Akeri aie put la localiser.

La nuit vint et avec elle se leva une lune rouge. Quelques chauves-souris s'envolèrent à leur passage, achevant de créer une ambiance plutôt lugubre. C'est à ce moment que le mystérieux Rozen enleva son capuchon. C'était un demi-elfe ! Akeri sait que la plupart des siens méprisaient ses sang-mêlé. Elle a déjà été ainsi, mais ses voyages et ses aventures lui ont appris la tolérance. Elle sait désormais que la valeur d'une personne se mesurent à ses actes et non à ses origines. Néanmoins, le moines à sûrement dut faire les frais des préjugé qu'on les humains et les elfes envers ceux qu'il considèrent comme des bâtards. Elle lui sourit, mais il semble que les prêtes soit moins enclin à lui accordé du crédit.

Le groupe voyagea encore une heure, puis s'arrêtât pour monter le camp. Une fois que tous furent installés, Akeri prit sa lyre et entonna des mélopées de chez elles. Elle en connaissait beaucoup, de plusieurs peuples et de plusieurs régions d'Antoniel. Elle régala ses nouveaux compagnons de musiques. Ses derniers allèrent donc se coucher au doux son de la lyre de la belle prêtresse.

La nuit semblait calme, ses compagnons dormaient et Akeri remarque alors une meute de loup qui semble se promener. Elle en dénombre une quinzaine. Il tourne autours du campement. Ils ne semblaient cependant pas menacent, mais Akeri cesse de jouer de la lyre et les observe, prête à intervenir au moindre signe hostile. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarque que Rozen est encore debout, il se tient dans l'ombre du feu. Les loups vont le voir et le moine les caresse avec tendresse.

« Protégez-nous cette nuit. » leur murmurent-ils.

Akeri n'esquisse aucun mouvement, mais elle mémorise la scène. Lorsque son tour de garde se termine, elle consigne sa journée par écrit, y compris cette étrange scène. Elle entonne alors une heure de prière solitaire dédié à Correlon, s'accompagnant de sa lyre. Elle remarque aussi au loin dans les bois, Veldrin qui dans au son de la musique. C'est sa façon d'honorer Eilistraee. Après tout cela, Akeri se laissera glisser dans la rêverie jusqu'au lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, Uthar semble avoir remis son capuchons et son long manteau. Akeri regarde les autres s'éveiller peu a peu, puis c'est toute la petite troupe, ou presque, qui s'abîme en prière. Akeri et les quatre prêtre de Silverymoon dédieront les leur à Correlon tandis qu'en solitaire, Uthar fera ses devoirs envers Mystra. Une fois tous les préparatifs matinaux terminer, la petite troupe se dépêchera de déjeuner. Akeri en profite pour vérifier que le sceptre est encore attacher sur son cheval. Il ne semble pas avoir bouger, il n'y a cependant plus aucune trace des loups dans les environs.

Lorsqu'il se remette en route, Akeri s'approche de Rozen et l'interroge.

« Que c'est-il passer hier soir ? Depuis quand élever vous des loups ? »

« Ce sont mes amis, j'en élève depuis plusieurs décennies. Je leur ai simplement demandé de veiller sur nous. Ainsi nos nuits seront plus calmes. »

Akeri trouve tous cela un peu étrange, mais préfère garder son opinion pour elle-même. Elle ne connaît rien de ce monde. Chez elle se sont les rôdeur qui habituellement son capable de se genre de chose. Néanmoins, elle ne connaît rien non plus du passé de ce demi elfe. Akeri lui sourit et le remercie de lui avoir répondu. Le reste de la journée se passe tranquillement. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, le groupe croise un messager. Il galopes a bride abattu. Nos aventurier on juste le temps de le questionner et de recevoir une réponse évasive. Il semble porter un message de vie ou de mort en provenance d'Eau Profonde, l'une des plus grande ville des Royaumes. Cela plonge le petit groupe dans la consternation. Quelque chose de grave semble se tramer. L'arrivé d'Akeri semble avoir été le prémisse de quelque chose de très grand et de maléfique.

« Les grands des Royaumes semble enfin avoir été mis au courant. » Akeri sait que Veldrin fait allusion à cet enchaînement d'événement étrange. Son arrivé, le plan démoniaque qui prend Faêrun d'assauts, les morts-vivants. Ils doivent coute que coute rejoindre Silverymoon et savoir ce qui se passe.

Au passage, le groupe demande des nouvelles au marchant itinérant qu'il rencontre. Durant les prochains jours, Akeri remarque souvent une fillette qui semble les observer de loin. Elle apparaît toujours à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Elle a des yeux bleu, des cheveux bruns, et la prêtresse ne lui donnerait pas plus de 8 ou 9 ans. Veldrin aussi semble remarquer la fillette et lui sourit. Néanmoins, chaque fois qu'elle aurait voulu aller à sa rencontre, la fillette disparaît en un clignement d'œil. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose insolite qui se reproduira durant le voyage. La route est calme, et ils ne rencontreront que des caravanes. Silverymoon, apparaît finalement à l'horizon. Akeri se tourne vers Veldrin, cette dernière ne porte que sa cape pour se protéger du soleil.

« Vous devriez vous cacher pour entrer en ville Dame Veldrin. »

Cette dernière sourit à la prêtresse.

« Mon sort ne durent que peu de temps, je le ferai lorsque nous seront plus proche, sinon il ne servira à rien. »

C'est à quelque minute des portes de la ville que Veldrin lance finalement le sortilège d'altération corporelle. Elle prend alors l'apparence d'une elfe de lune. Après avoir passer les portes de la ville, Akeri s'adresse a ses compagnons.

« Je doit me rapporter au chef de la gardes » Elle regarde alors les quatre prêtre de Correlon qui les ont accompagner. « Vous pouvez retourner au temple pour y faire votre rapport. J'irai moi-même retrouver le père supérieur après ma rencontre avec le seigneur Loera. »

Les quatre prêtres hochèrent la tête et quittèrent le groupe en direction du temple de Correlon. Akeri se tourne vers les autres.

« Quand je viens en ville, je vais toujours au Sanglier Blanc. Quand vous aurez plus de détail, contacter moi, tous ceci m'intéresse beaucoup. »

Akeri et Uthar hoche la tête. Se dernier prends a son tour la parole.

« Je doit m'acquitter d'une tache auprès de mon temple, pourquoi ne pas tous se retrouver dans deux heures à l'entrée de ce dernier. J'aurai sûrement eu quelque information intéressante sur ce qui c'est passer au village. »

Tous ce mettent d'accord, Akeri et Veldrin se rende au poste de garde pendant que les autres vont chacun de leur coté.

Arrivé devant le poste de garde, Veldrin ramasse de la bourse volée au lézard et se tourne vers la prêtresse.

« Je vais m'acheter un kit de déguisement et je te rejoins ici. Je ne devrais pas être très longue. »

Akeri la laisse partir et entre au poste de garde, laissant sa jument à l'écurie.

Réponse au Review :

Nuitari Aquarius : Voila le 2e chapitre de mon histoire. J'ai essayer d'inclure plus de pensée pour mon personnage principale. Bien sur, je ne peux pas étoffé tous les personnage ainsi, parce que les autres membre du groupe ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Il m'est donc plus difficile de leur prêter des pensée ou des sentiment qui ne sont pas clairement établis par leur joueur.

Glossaire :

Laervain : Elfique – Chant d'étoile

Uthar : Elfique - Homme magicien

Myrahd : Elfique - Feuille d'Émeraude


End file.
